darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Botters
Below are the said types of bots that possibly exist. BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE Item Givers Another type of bot of which it's existance has not been proven. It is similar to a uridium maker, only it is supposed to give players a specified number of a certain item such as 15 LF3s for example. These programs doesn't exist. They are 100% fake. General Purpose Bot These bots are nasty. They sport many unfair features such as automatic bonus box collecting, automatic alien killing, autolocking, the ability to control multiple accounts at once. Demilitarized Zone Hacks If you thought things didn't get any worse, well you're wrong. These hacks allow people shoot people in a Demilitarized Zone. This hack is also one of the hardest ones to detect. These bots used to be uncommon, but now they are becoming extremely common on some servers. Damage Hacks These types of cheats are actually surprisingly rare, as the process of increasing damage output is to do with manipulating the server entirely, making it extremely visible to script or security administrator alike. People always use Wicked Patcher (WP) or something like that. You see very high damage, but your damage don't go higher. Enemy Finder A new hack introduced January 2012, this hack is a program that finds enemy players for people. Because of how new it is, it's quite rare (but becoming quite common on some servers) but it is also almost undetectable at this point in time. Bid Bot A common bot. Allows you to set a quick bid down for a certain item. Bid botters are easily found simply by the number of items they can bid on in a very short time. Many believe they can uncover a Bid bot by sending an outfit request, looking for the "No player exists with this name." Error. This can however be mistaken with those who have logged on for 5 minutes to place a small number of bids down, this makes a Bid bot extremely difficult to catch. The only other way to catch a bid botter is to look at their rank. If it is a Basic Space Pilot, and they are bidding for many elite items at around the 5 minute mark, then they are most likely botting. Many times, people lose millions of credits on bids to bid botters. However, here is a tip to try to prevent this: When you see a basic space pilot bidding on a very wanted item like an LF3, at the 5 to 10 minute mark, then its a good idea to push "CTRL-F" this will open the find bar at the top right of the window, and you can type their name in... if you see them bidding for MANY elite items at once for example B02, LF3, Iris, and G3N-7900 (still between 5-10 min mark), they are likely bid botting... DO NOT TRY TO OUTBID THEM... and also warn your clan members not to outbid them to !!! BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE BOTTING IS THE BEST THING "PLAY FOR FREE" FOR FUCK SAKE Measures Against Botting *Aside from the new punishment system stated above. DarkOrbit now have implemented password protected boxes into the game. *Weekly bots are being suspended and even banned from a new 'Bot Removal System'. Further information about this found here: http://en.board.bigpoint.com/darkorbit/showthread.php?t=353170 Spotting Botters spotting a botter... A) If you attack them they immediately run to port mostly FE ships B) They do perfect circles around aliens C) They aim faster than you Category:Avoid Doing This